The present invention generally relates to the use of polyurethane foams in a pourable application for use in making prefabricated building materials in order to provide increased strength, durability and safety while at the same time improving production time as well as minimizing waste. The present invention generally relates to a building component utilizing a pourable polyurethane foam that can be used as a structural polyurethane foam for floors, walls, and roof assemblies with a frame with an interior, back and a front, multiple partition beams forming cells in said frame, pourable polyurethane foam exterior backing attached to said frame back. The polyurethane is poured into said cells to a desired level, and after said polyurethane is poured into said cells, said interior backing is attached to said frame front. The present invention also generally relates to the use of cabling to improve movability of the invention, wind loading and seismic requirements. The present invention also generally relates to the use of cabling to tie down wall elements and pieces.
The present invention is distinguished from the following art in many ways:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,327,529 to Bigelow discloses a prefabricated building. The present invention involves the use of a pourable polyurethane foam not disclosed in Bigelow.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,470,227 to Bigelow discloses a building core. The present invention involves the use of a pourable polyurethane foam not disclosed in Bigelow.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,533 to Bigelow discloses a portable home. The present invention involves the use of a pourable polyurethane foam not disclosed in Bigelow.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,179 to Bigelow discloses a knockdown building. The present invention involves the use of a pourable polyurethane foam not disclosed in Bigelow.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,491,934 to Bigelow discloses a two-story building collapsed for shipping. The present invention involves the use of a pourable polyurethane foam not disclosed in Bigelow.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,864,992 to Bigelow discloses a roof and portable building. The present invention involves the use of a pourable polyurethane foam not disclosed in Bigelow.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,085,470 to Bigelow discloses a portable building. The present invention involves the use of a pourable polyurethane foam not disclosed in Bigelow.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,088,969 to Bigelow discloses a roof and portable building. The present invention involves the use of a pourable polyurethane foam not disclosed in Bigelow.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,240,684 to Bigelow discloses a portable automotive service building. The present invention involves the use of a pourable polyurethane foam not disclosed in Bigelow.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,295,766 to Bigelow discloses a prefabricated building. The present invention involves the use of a pourable polyurethane foam not disclosed in Bigelow.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,332,298 to Bigelow discloses a portable building construction. The present invention involves the use of a pourable polyurethane foam not disclosed in Bigelow.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,341,468 to Bigelow discloses a building with an attic module. The present invention involves the use of a pourable polyurethane foam not disclosed in Bigelow.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,862,847 to Bigelow discloses a prefabricated building. The present invention involves the use of a pourable polyurethane foam not disclosed in Bigelow.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,963,395 to Bourdo discloses a mass production line for fabricating structural building members. The present invention involves the use of a pourable polyurethane foam not disclosed in Bourdo.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,371,990 to SalahUddin discloses element-based foam and concrete modular wall construction and method apparatus therefor. The present invention involves the use of a pourable polyurethane foam not disclosed in SalahUddin.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,401 to Harrington, Jr. discloses a foam and channel concrete form system. The present invention involves the use of a pourable polyurethane foam not disclosed in Harrington, Jr.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,046 to Hammond, Jr. discloses a prefabricated building system for walls, roofs, and floors using a foam core building panel and connectors. The present invention involves the use of a pourable polyurethane foam not disclosed in Hammond, Jr.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,332,304 to Fuhrman discloses housing panels, encapsulated, with steel frames. The present invention involves the use of a pourable polyurethane foam not disclosed in Fuhrman.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,630,249 to Kennedy discloses composite steel structural plastic sandwich plate systems. The present invention involves the use of a pourable polyurethane foam not disclosed in Kennedy.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,703,331 to Bruce discloses a fungus resistant gypsum-based substrate. The present invention involves the use of a pourable polyurethane foam not disclosed in Bruce.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,729,094 to Spencer, et al. discloses pre-fabricated building panels and method of manufacture. The present invention involves the use of a pourable polyurethane foam not disclosed in Spencer, et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,613,172 to Olson, et al. discloses a composite panel including pre-stressed concrete with support frame, and method for making same. The present invention involves the use of a pourable polyurethane foam not disclosed in Olson, et al. Olson lacks the use of pourable polyurethane foam and therefore uses materials, such as concrete which has significant weight increase over the foam and would make panels restrictively heavy when in use. The present invention's use of foam allows for lightweight panels that provide the same strength benefits of the concrete of Olson, but at a fraction of the weight, therein making the panels more maneuverable in the present invention than those of Olson.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,877,329 to Ciuperca discloses high performance, highly energy efficient precast composite insulated concrete panels. The present invention involves the use of a pourable polyurethane foam not disclosed in Ciuperca. Ciuperca lacks the use of cabling with eyelets for both securing and lifting panel sections as found in the present invention.
US 2002/0014051 to Fraval, et al. discloses a high strength lightweight fiber ash composite material, method of manufacture thereof and prefabricated structural building members using the same. The present invention involves the use of a pourable polyurethane foam not disclosed in Fraval, et al.
US 2004/0111997 to Gigiakos discloses an apparatus and method for fabricating foam wall panels. The present invention involves the use of a pourable polyurethane foam not disclosed in Gigiakos.
US 2005/0000178 to Rodgers, et al. discloses poured-in-place concrete construction components and method of construction. The present invention involves the use of a pourable polyurethane foam not disclosed in Rodgers, et al.
US 2006/0174572 to Tonyan, et al. discloses non-combustible reinforced cementitious lightweight panels and metal frame system for shear walls. The present invention involves the use of a pourable polyurethane foam not disclosed in Tonyan, et al.
US 2006/0185267 to Tonyan, et al. discloses non-combustible reinforced cementitious lightweight panels and metal frame system for roofing. The present invention involves the use of a pourable polyurethane foam not disclosed in Tonyan, et al.
US 2007/0094992 to Antonic discloses structural wall panel assemblies. The present invention involves the use of a pourable polyurethane foam not disclosed in Antonic.
US 2007/0245660 to Scott, et al. discloses wall construction system and method. The present invention involves the use of a pourable polyurethane foam not disclosed in Scott, et al.
US 2008/0134589 to Abrams, et al. discloses a system for modular building construction. The present invention involves the use of a pourable polyurethane foam not disclosed in Abrams, et al.
US 2008/0295425 to Farag discloses a panel-sealing and securing system. The present invention involves the use of a pourable polyurethane foam not disclosed in Farag.
US 2009/0293280 to Gharibeh, et al. discloses a method of making a composite building panel. The present invention involves the use of a pourable polyurethane foam not disclosed in Gharibeh, et al.
US 2013/0074432 to Ciuperca discloses an insulated concrete form and method of using same. The present invention involves the use of a pourable polyurethane foam not disclosed in Ciuperca.
US 2014/0059961 to Yin, et al. discloses prefabricated thermal insulating composite panel, assembly thereof, molded panel and concrete slab comprising same method and mold profile for prefabricating same. The present invention involves the use of a pourable polyurethane foam not disclosed in Yin, et al.
US 2014/0115988 to Sievers, et al. discloses a prefabricated wall assembly having an insulation foam layer. The present invention involves the use of a pourable polyurethane foam not disclosed in Sievers, et al.
US 2009/0056258 to Currier discloses a forming apparatus system. The present invention involves the use of a pourable polyurethane foam and cable not disclosed in Currier.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,428,901 to Price discloses a modular building system. The present invention involves the use of a pourable polyurethane foam and cable not disclosed in Price.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,727,446 to Wolfe discloses a concrete floor manufacturing station. The present invention involves the use of a pourable polyurethane foam and cable not disclosed in Wolfe.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,698,710 to VanderWerf discloses a forming apparatus system. The present invention involves the use of a pourable polyurethane foam and cable not disclosed in VanderWerf.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,168,216 to Hagen discloses high performance, highly energy efficient precast composite insulated concrete panels. The present invention involves the use of a pourable polyurethane foam not disclosed in Hagen. Hagen lacks the use of cabling with eyelets for both securing and lifting panel sections as found in the present invention.